1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step count data control system allowing to walk easily and continuously in order to improve health or maintain health.
2. Prior Art
Along with the change in life style, the importance of walking is emphasized continuously, and many people wear the pedometer in daily life today. With the pedometer, one knows how many steps one has walked this day, and continues efforts by setting the own target step count. People often say they are healthy thanks to such walking habit.
On the other hand, it is also difficult to continue the habit for a long period, and some say, "I bought the pedometer, but . . . " In this background, initially, it was fresh and they tried to walk with excessive efforts, and this excessive effort turned out to be hate. Or they could not get friends. Or the fact of walking is not visible unless one records the data. They are not evaluated or encouraged by others. There are many other reasons. Anyway, people tend to walk by force initially, but walking suited to each person is important. In spite of this, it is hard to obtain professional knowledge suited to the individual physical level and health state on timely opportunity.